Aedrian Morganos
Baron Aedrian Morganos, Lord of the Dread Citadel (Born Aedrian Asuryan Born 12 December of 1 L.C.) To a ''Lordaeronian Noble named Tristan Asuryan and a Quel'dorei diplomat named Alesia Sunseer out of wedlock. Making him the youngest of three siblings and a recognized bastard of the pair. Aedrian is currently the Lord-Commander and General of an Knightly Order attached to the remaining Archerus forces in Northend. Aedrian is known to be a Chivalrous Knight even in Death, having his code of chivalry mostly untouched apart from the extremes he applies it. Willing to completely feed his hunger to dominate and destroy a worthy opponent and raising them to undead as a form of recognition of their power and thus gifts them with eternal life. Personality Guilt? Anger? These are qualities commonly associated with the Death Knights and undead in general. Aedrian sees it differently, he does not feel guilt for the horrors he inflected on the innocent because he himself endured such horrors, he is a product of the monstrous ways of the Lich King why should he be to blame? Aedrian does not apologize for his service. His allegiance is to himself and the Ebon Blade. He does not go out of his way to cause harm for the living, but he will strike at any who oppose him. He presented himself to the Kingdom of Stormwind as an envoy of the Ebon Blade and took back his living title of Baron, for even in death it is his birthright and no one would take it from him. Death has twisted his outlook on the balance of the world. He sees himself as a visionary, even in life he was an outcast and so in his turning this outlook only twisted severely affected his outlook. He sees the dead as his people, in a twisted sense of kinship. He refers to other Death Knights as his brothers and sisters and will go to great length to protect them and help them within reason. While he found the Lich King method as crude and tyrannic. He truly believed in his vision of a Kingdom of the Dead, for he gave them eternal life and limitless power. Aedrian has a very low opinion on the living while he does not abhor them, he does resent them for their actions against his vision of a better world for his people. He sees them as people who does not care for the Death Knights as he believes they only see them as tools to be used in their squabbles. Reducing the proud Knights to lowly mercenaries. He will work with them, but he does not enjoy their company unless they serve a particular purpose. Appearance His corpse like pale complexion so far removed from the colors of life that he had so long ago adorned his skin. His muscled body etched with numerous runes of power, glowing with their icy unholy power brand him a Death Knight a once general of the Lich King's immortal army. His hair turned white from the horrors he both inflected and endured in his life to the service of the immortal king. His body sculpted to perfection in unnatural way. His half elven ears still there, his glowing icy blue eyes far removed from the arcane of his progenitors but Lich Fire. Runes adorn his skin from his toes to his neck. Giving all sorts of unholy protection, they're intriquite design they are able to shift in color depending on the type of magic he channels into them. In their natural state they glow a light blue. Parts of his body are covered in icy frost. He is able to freeze the path he walks from the sheer amount of power he releaes from his corpse. He usually wears the saronite armor of the scourge Lord as a testament to his power and a mark of his path, to let all know he was once a general in the Lich King's army. A mark of both power and pride. Biography '''Young Life' Born during a cold stormy night in his father estate in the valleys of Lordaeron. Aedrian was the third son of the prestigious Asuryan noble family and the Sunseer elven family. A child of both elven and human descent. Upon his birth his father granted him his lesser title of Baron, as a formal acknowledgement as his son. His childhood was of privilege and duty. His father taught him the importance of how a noble's duty is to protect the citizens of their land and to uphold honor and valor. Yet while Aedrian was a noble, and a favorite of his father he was still both a half breed and a bastard and was shunned by most upper echelons of his family and other parts of the aristocracy. This only fueled his determination, while they could deny him his birthright they could not deny his accomplishment and so he learned and learned the ways of the Arcane from famous Dalanari scholars, he learned diplomacy from both Quel'dorei and Human tutors and was even Squired by a famous Knight. Not even the most racist of his family could deny the boy's accomplishment, and his father was pleased and thus granting him the position of General of his Armies. Aedrian's eldest brother, Abanor the rightful heir of the Dukedom was furious and from that day on resented Aedrian. But it was all for naught, for Aedrian continued to rise but not everything last forever. Death of a Son Chaos and calamity always follows peace, it is the cruel reality of the world. No King rules forever and the long years of His Majesty King Terenas Menethil had come to a tragic end by his treacherous son. Aedrian had met the young Prince once, he had stroke him as a impatient and bold man yet there was goodness in him but there was no mistaken it, the Prince had committed treason and patricide, his father the Duke of Asuryan had perished during the purging of the Royal Court and his son Abanor was ascended into the title of Duke, he ordered his army to march to meet the undead army of the Prince. Aedrian protested, the Undead had the advantage in number and they unlike the humans of his army felt no fear Aedrian argued that they should rally the survivors and save as many people as they can. Abanor in his pride and foolishness ordered on pain of death his brother to march and meet the enemy in a forward strike a suicidal move, but Aedrian was honor bound to follow his liege and so he agreed. He rallied his army determined to buy the refugees enough time to escape. He rode into battle with his Knights and Men at arms to meet the endless legion of Undead. Aedrian used guerrilla tactics and sorcery to stall the Undead from reaching the survivors denying the undead the chance to overwhelm them in a single strike but it was a battle of attrition that he could not win alas his army lay defeated and raised into Arthas service and only Aedrian and his Knights remained. Aedrian knew it was over but he would not go alone, he used his mastery over sorcery to teleport towards the reckless enemy general a Death Knight, Count Tarion Bloodstrike, he was reckless and impatient and met Aedrian in a duel while Aedrians Knights held off the waves of undead. The fight with the Count was a challenge for Aedrian for this Death Knight was stronger and wielded powerful death magic than any enemy he had met. Aedrian fought bravely but he could not win and was impaled through his abdomen as he laid dying on the ground, the Knight came to gloat over his victory and in his foolishness he let himself open, Aedrian used the last of his power to decapitate the Death Knight with a telekinetic swing of his sword and so Aedrian died in a field of blood and death. Death Calls Nothing lasts forever, even the peace of death is not eternal. Pain the worst pain Aedrian had ever felt shook through his core interrupting the peace he had enjoyed he felt his spirit jolted and tied as he again saw something, his eyes opened. He felt different, he felt unnatural but strong and then he heard it no from his ears but from the very core of his soul ''"I have given you all that I am, and you will be the instrument of my will. Rise Death Knight." ''and as the voice commanded Aedrian rose his body was naked, it was his body but he was certain he had died. He looked around he was in a massive building with strange decorations of a macabre fashion. Forges of blue fire, but when he turned he noticed it and he was shocked behind him was a pile of dead bodies of different races naked and disfigured just piled atop on another a mountain of corpses the sight was shocking and felt him with disgust but his body did not react, a normal person would have vomited and be struck with fear. Aedrian was no longer a normal person, for he was what he once detested an undead. A hooded figure approached "Rejoice for you are no longer tied to the world of the living for he in his wisdom has given you another chance...rise in the service of the Lich King." The words echoed through his mind, his mind still lingered in his final moments where his people were killed and to be raised to serve the monster sickened him but he obeyed like a puppet "The Lich King has granted you a portion of his strength and has remade you in his image, prove your worth, initiate. " he tossed him a blade and some armor and ushered him to a pit where others were waiting and the robed man smiled at them all and commanded them to kill each other. Aedrian did not hesitate, grabbing his blade he lunged towards his enemy with a bloodlust and hunger for death he had not known before. In a swift strike with a strength that was alien to him, he severed the torso of a female human that attacked him in bloodlust before twirling and parrying the blade of someone that had lunged for his back. It was an orc, his eyes were like blue flames and his skin was almost pale white but he surprisingly was able to match his strength. Aedrian used his supernatural strength to sucker punch the Orc with enough force to remove his jaw from his face before the orc dropped to his knee in surprise before Aedrian decapitated him and with a booming voice they were told to stop. They ceased and wrote down on their parchments before addressing the risen Knights "Marvelous. Now you will be trained and sent to the battlefield. We will strike fear into the living." and with that the robed men vanished and the Knights were trained in their new abilities in rune magic, and other dark arts. Within months they were sent to the battlefields as Generals of the Lich King's armies. They butchered numerous living settlements and within time conquered the continent of Northend from their native inhabitants and even led incursions into the lands of the living. Aedrian came to believe in the vision of his dark lord. A Kingdom of the Dead where the dead would rule and be freed from the mortals. Aedrian was sent as an instructor to the Necropolis of Archerus and one of the leaders against the Scarled Onslaught. They were successful in their mission, but in the end it was all a sham. The Lich King only raised these Knights as cannon fodder to take the bastion of Light, Light's Hope and when the hold of the Lich King weakened he broke free and battled to retake the Necropolis and so he joined the Ebon Blade. Category:Undead Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Undead Scourge Category:High Elf Category:Death Knights